tomochan_wa_onnanokofandomcom-20200213-history
Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko Wikia:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is the codified set of standards for writing and formatting across all articles here at the Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko Wiki where we strive for a level of professionalism as diligent as any other academic medium. As with any style guide, the aim of this page is to ensure clarity, coherence, and consistency throughout our articles through efficient organization, thereby rendering our content readily accessible to the audience. Although we share common principles with conventional styles of professional writing, our manual of style is specially adapted to the unique goal of compiling the Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko story and presenting it in an simple yet informative format. Standards on this wiki are lax, serious reaction is only needed for an equally serious action (i.e. vandalism, abuse, etc.). Perspective In-universe writing *'Tense' Past tense is to be used under the "Background" heading as it is about past events. Otherwise, articles are to be written in the present tense. Under "Trivia" try to refrain from using tense specific language when possible. *'Refrain from describing a detail as "unknown".' Details which are unknown to us may not necessarily be unknown to characters within the series. *'Refrain from real-world language.' Simply avoiding any explicit references to the subject's fictional status while describing gameplay does not qualify as IU-writing. For instance: :"At the end of the chapter, Misuzu gave Carol a death glare." Avoiding real-world language Awkward in a non-fictional context, this statement is still in essence written from an OOU-perspective. Its point makes sense only as a matter of describing story mechanics even if it can disguise itself by being technically correct if Misuzu and Carol were to exist in real-life. In-universe writing should not be superficial. Naming conventions *Use a canonical name whenever possible *If no canonical legal name is known, use a canonical common name (i.e. Ogawa, only her presumed family name is said, so that's what is used). If an article has a conjectural name, it should be one that can most rationally be identified with the subject (e.g. Misuzu's father). A descriptive title may therefore be employed instead, but whichever title is chosen, it must still be in-universe. Hence, a character whose name is not given should never include words such as "unnamed" (e.g. "Unnamed Student") or "character" in its article's title. Article title format In accordance with this wiki's designated language, all titles should be in English to maintain consistency. Titles must: *Be at least romanized even if it cannot be anglicized. (e.g. Tomo Aizawa instead of 相沢 智) *Be a noun or noun phrase. *Be in singular, not plural case, unless the subject is a , or its very subject matter discusses a class or group. (e.g. administrative subdivisions such as "School clubs" or people groups) *Be in sentence case, i.e. with only proper nouns and the first word capitalized *Use the full name of the subject, spelled out, rather than an abbreviation. *Use the official name if the subject is an organization Section headings Section headings, like article titles, must use sentence case, where only the initial word and proper nouns are capitalized, and all subsequent words after the first are not provided they are general nouns. Use equal signs around a section heading Title to create a primary section; Title for a subsection; and so on to Title . The heading must be on its own line, with one blank line before it. While a blank line just after the heading is optional and can be ignored, two or more blank lines after the heading is prohibited, for it creates unwanted, visible space. In addition: *Headings should not refer redundantly to the subject of the article. (e.g. "Background" instead of "Tomo's background" or "Her background") *Headings should normally not contain links (Relationship links are an exception). *Citations should not be placed within, or on the same line as, section headings. *Headings should not contain images. *Headings should not be phrased as questions. Capitalization As aforementioned, titles of pages and headings should employ sentence case. Language and grammar is the official language of this Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko Wiki. Versions of this site in other languages are currently not available. Since Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko sources predominantly use , British English spelling is standard for this wiki, and every article should adhere to this for consistency. Possessives In English grammar, a possessive is formed with plural nouns by adding an apostrophe followed by an s'' at the end of the word (e.g. ''sword's), but if the noun already ends in a pronounced s'', the extra ''s should be dropped (e.g. swords' but not women's or mice's). While it is not universal whether or not this latter practice should be carried over to singular nouns ending in a pronounced s'', for the purposes of consistency, the extra ''s should always be added when forming a possessive with these nouns (e.g. Ferris's) unless doing so makes the noun awkward to pronounce with an extra , i.e. an /s/ or /z/ sound (e.g. Socrates'). Regardless, the additional s'' should never be dropped on the basis of the noun ending in an ''s alone. The above exception with singular nouns can only begin to be considered if the s'' were pronounced in the first place. Name usage When mentioning a character for the first time in an article, they should be introduced with their full name and not just a title. (e.g. Junichirou Kubota instead of 'Jun'). Subsequent mentions In most academic sources, the practice is for subsequent mentions of an individual to refer to them only by their surname. Because this would be highly awkward with respect to characters fans are familiar with the characters, the practice in this wiki is to employ their personal names for subsequent mentions instead. By and large, this applies to a majority of characters and not just the main protagonists. Unless a characters given name has not been stated, they are to be referred to by the only name the have (in most cases, the family name). Italics There are two principal uses of italics. *'Titles of works''' :Titles of works such as the manga, and any other material should be italicized, not underlined, bolded, or set in quotation marks (e.g. Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko!) *'Romanji' :Romanji, the romanisation of Japanese words, is to be used in the characters introduction and infobox (e.g. Aizawa Tomo) Date and time All dates should be formatted as month-day-year (e.g. April 7, 2015). Do not use numerical date formats such as 11/01/2015 as this can refer to either 11 January or November 1. Quotations Every article should begin with a relevant quotation that illustrates a central quality or plot point about the subject, often spoken by the subject themselves if it is a character. Most sections in the body of the article should also begin with quotations though preferably not at every section so as not to clutter the page. Flexibility is allowed for how often sections are headed by quotations. When inserting an introductory quote to a page or section use the template. Faithful reproduction When quoting, the original text should be copied verbatim with deviations only when necessary. A common example of such an exception involves replacing a pronoun to clarify its antecedent when it cannot be identified from the quote alone while another similar case involves adjusting the pronoun to the sentence quoting it. Changes made in reproduction should always be enclosed in square brackets. Otherwise, alterations should be kept to the utmost minimum. Quotations outside of this usage should follow this general format: *If the quote is less than four lines long, simply including it in the article's body with quotation marks will suffice. *If the quote is at least four lines in length, or a dialogue, it must be a block quote: "This is a blockquote. To insert one, enclose the quoted text between and . Quotation marks have to be applied manually as well. Blockquotes are similar in structure to the template but do not require a speaker and source to be specified." That quotes should be reproduced as faithfully as possible does not require that the original format must be retained as well. Converting purely typographical elements of a quote to conform to the Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Wiki's formatting does not distort the meaning of the quote by any means. A key guideline to this is that alterations should not change the text that is read aloud. Examples of this include correcting hyphens to dashes, changing the style of quotation marks, and expanding abbreviations. However, bold, italics, all caps, and other typographical styling used to express emphasis or a particular tone should be preserved as it is. Quotation format In this wiki, double quotation marks is the standard for quotes, and multiple quotations should alternate between single and double marks. which translate or define terms should employ single quotation marks instead. Tthe order of punctuation should abide by the style of the British whereby punctuation marks are included within the quotation marks only if that is what appears in the original quoted text. Otherwise, punctuation must be placed outside the closing quotation marks. Article sections Introduction The lead section of every article, the introduction should always begin by introducing the name of the article's subject in bold with a statement summarizing its main, defining characteristic as per Wikipedia convention. Ideally, a complete introduction should summarize all the main points of the article, such that a reader unfamiliar with the subject can walk away having read only this opening section and have an immediate understanding of all the most crucial details of the article. All articles should have the name bolded and using the template. Example: . Appearance This section should describe the character's physical appearance. Deviations in their appearance over the series should be included also (i.e. Tomo's part-timer uniform, Tomo's prince outfit). Personality This section should describe the character's personality. Using predictive or otherwise uncertain language is acceptable in reasonable amount. "Gorou is shown to possibly have anger issues " is acceptable "Carol is a troll and a pokerface" is not. Background This section should contain the events of the character's past before the series (i.e. anything in a flashback). It is to be written in past tense, as mentioned above. Plot This section is to contain all the information about the character from every chapter they were in (and had a presence, i.e. spoke but was not seen <Junichirou's mother>, was actually seen in a chapter but did not speak, and was in a chapter and spoke). Reference chapters as you go. Relationship Under relationship will be the people the character interacts with the most (NOT every character they've interacted with). subheading under this will be Tomo Aizawa subheading 2 and linked to their respective articles. Gallery Optional, but each picture in a gallery must have a description. Trivia Optional, include any interesting facts about the article. References Chapters referenced throughout the article will appear here. In articles references are to be styled as Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 1 only the first reference seen on the page will be styled as Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 1. Insert a reference list by using the template. Category:Policies